miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miitopia Fanon Wiki:So You Wanna Make A Page?
Hello, Miitopians! Here will be a guide to help you with making your very own fanon pages, courtesy of Jewelraffe and the Staff! Let's start with the most common Fanon; Monsters! Make a Monster So let's see what makes up a Monster. Use the provided Monster Infobox to start off! An introductory paragraph explaining what your monster is and where it's found is handy, especially if you add what game it's found in. "Goblinator is a late-game boss found in Nimbus in the game Miitopia: Neksdor Adventure." Next, a useful part is explaining what the enemy looks like. "Goblinator is a brown goblin with a large nose, floppy ears and two Mii eyes." Oh, and clarify what Mii parts it holds where, especially if you have no image. The parts a Mii can have in Miitopia are Eyes, Eyebrows, Noses, Mouths, Glasses and Sunglasses(?). Next up, the attacks. These are important enough to get their own section; Attacks Phew, let's look at that, eh? Attacks typically go in a table aka the ones used on Miitopia Wiki. They're code, so copy-pasting is the simplest way to do it. Most skills are ones which deal damage. Particularly powerful moves can be highlighted in bold, but that's purely a design choice (see Ancient Golem). Enemies can also have Auto traits, which are not skills but activate at certain times with their own effect, whether to dodge something or use multiple actions. If you would like a monster's art to be made, ask Jewelraffe to make one for you with "a wonderful bargain of 0 Coins!" Also note that this is not considered a collab. Jewelraffe's Disclaimer: If you want a wholly new enemy type to be made, it may take longer or even not be doable if I can't find suitable art to mangle. Either way, I'm still free and I'll try my best. Statting Here's the fun part; deciding your enemy's stats! Now unless you radically change how stats work, here's some pointers; * The highest HP an enemy has in Miitopia is 12,000. I wouldn't give any more unless they're a stupidly strong superboss, damage sponge or because of a mechanic (like a higher damage cap or stronger allies). Damage sponges aren't too appreciated if they're boring, though. * The highest Attack owned by a monster in Miitopia is around 385 which dents even L50 Legendary Gear Miis. * The highest Defense a monster in Miitopia has is around 365 which is hard to scratch with physical hits. * Monster's don't usually use MP. * Magic serves two functions; how much magic a monster takes and receives. * The highest Speed a Mii can ever get in canon is 219, which is a L50 Thief with max Speed bonus. Give the monster any higher and only fanon skills or jobs could outspeed it. * Of interest is 10,000 Magic and 10,000 Speed. These are used by certain monsters to ensure they always go first or be near-immune to magic. 10,000 Attack would make attacks One-Hit-Kill and 10,000 Defense would make the user near-immune to physical attacks. * Highest EXP dropped by a canon enemy is 20,000 EXP, dropped by Very Rare Snurps and bonus EXP is around the same figure or higher. * Highest Gold dropped by a canon enemy is 20,000 from a Rich Snurp. Don't forget to add drops to your enemy if it has any! The Star unicode can be copied off either another page or right here -> ★ or ★★ Don't forget drop chances! Phew! Got all that? :P Make a Game Ready to make a Miitopia of your own? Excellent! First, you'll need an idea. What will you make? * A Sequel or Prequel to the canon adventure? * An adventure in another region? * A what-If, such as if the Dark(er) Lord won? * Or even another genre entirely that still has RPG-style Mii gameplay at its core? Like zombies or space-age? *Or even a crossover to another series that you like! (Fire Emblem: Miitopia Crossover is an example of this) Next up, a list of your Game's unique elements will help, like this; * Grub in Neksdor Adventure * Monsters in Neksdor Adventure * Events in Neksdor Adventure * Jobs in Neksdor Adventure Anything that doesn't change can either be left linkless or be linked to the Miitopia Wiki. Next up, a list of changes to the standard Miitopia's gameplay, such as new story events, new locations or even new gimmicks in your game! Try viewing other fanons people have made (accessed through top navigation)! Might get you some inspiration! Making a Grub Mmmm-mmm! Miis have to risk their limbs to save faces, so why not treat them to some fanon Grub! Here's an example Grub; "The Donut is a fanon Grub. It is a pink sprinkled donut with a hole in the middle and its sprinkles are multicoloured. It fills 25% of the stomach." Basiclly all of a Grub's info except appearance can be placed in the Infobox, but a page consisting of just one box is lifeless. Give it life! As a rule of thumb, V. Rare grub and single-stage grub has sparkles on it. Dropped by Oh, and don't forgot what drops the Grub! That can also be in the Infobox, but what monster skimps out on your Miis' hard-earned lunch? *Donut Man *Donut Master Description Oh, and the description adds flavor (pun intended). "A yummy donut! Who doesn't like donuts?" And of course hyperlinks to the other two rarities, if any. Bon appetit! Categories Remember, ALL pages must be categorised. Here's how you add categories. Points in italics are optional. For Monsters *Your username *Monsters *The type of monster it is eg. Queens or Robots. *''Where your monster can be found eg. Realm of the Fey, Peculia.'' *The game the comes from **If the monster isn't yet in a Fanon, include Unknown Appearances *If the monster is first seen postgame, include Postgame Monsters For Grub *Your username *Grub *The type of food it is eg. Slime Jelly, Choc Rock etc. *Include Rare Grub for rare grub and Very Rare Grub for very rare grub. *The game it comes from **If the grub is not yet in a Fanon, include Unknown Appearances For Games *Your username *The name of your game For Jobs *Your username *Jobs *The game it appears in **If the job is not yet in a Fanon, include Unknown Appearances For Personalities *Your username *Personalities *The game it appears in **If the personality is not yet in a Fanon, include Unknown Appearances Notices There is a selection of notices that can be used for your fanon games. * goes in each fanon to say 'this is my fanon'. The rule applies even if the notice is not present. * indicates that the fanon game is completely finished. * means that two users have agreed to write a fanon together. Ask a Staff member if you want to start a collab with another user. * is for if a fanon will not be finished due to leaving the wiki or being discarded. It will tell all users that the fanon is 'dead' and won't get any more updates. Finished abandoned fanons get the notice instead as they won't be updated either. Category:Miitopia Fanon Wiki